The Faith Civil War
The Faith Civil War commonly known as The Faith War was a the sided Civil War in Faith Germany following the end of The Mar Conflict on December 31st 29 A.L. The War was fought for control of the Faith German government for a variety of reasons. The first for getting another shot at The Kingdom of Tronica, and the second for wanting Independence, and becoming their own nation away from Soul Harrison. The major parties of the war that opposed The Faith Empire, were known as the Lar Federation, and The Army of Independent Society, despite The Faith Empire containing a larger land region than those of these 2 powers. Both of the North East Side, and South West side of Faith Germany, held better leaders in allowing them to win several victories against the Empire in the early months of the conflict. However the Empire eventually began to over power the German Powers and invade their boarders, bringing the war to their own capitals of both Frankfurt, and Kornex, but the war back fired after the development of new technology in which forced the Faith Empire to retreat back across the Greyman. By April 2nd, 33 A.L. both the Federation, and Independent Society began an Invasion of Berlin, in which was able to be repelled at first with the help of both air and ground forces, but was eventually back fired after the arrival of the Hiram, in which forced the remaining Imperial forces to fall back towards the North. In an attempt to finish off the Empire and gain both their independence and war with Tronica, the armies of both the Society and Federation closed in on the remaining faith forces at Satan Hill, where they mounted over several attacks in order to crush the remaining resistance. These attacks were beaten back for 2 years until 35 A.L. when the forces of Tronica eventually breached the South walls, and attacked both powers from the rear. This event followed shortly after with the destruction on both The Hiram, and the T-99 Sky Battle Ship. After regaining their strength with the help of the Kingdom of Tronica, the Faith Empire and newly established Tronic Army of Freedom, managed to finally overrun both powers and end the Civil war by November 9th, of 35 A.L. The remaining survivors of the Factions of both the Federation and Independent Society, were executed for war crimes against their own Nation, and the rest of the parties declined shortly after. The Faith Civil War would go down in history as the After Life's most longest war ever to take place on a realm of it's own people fighting against each other, in which the Conflict lasted about 4 years. It was later after this very conflict that Zoran had to be called a second time in order to help end the conflict. Trivia Category:After Life Wars Category:Faith Civil War Category:31 A.L. Category:32 A.L. Category:33 A.L. Category:34 A.L. Category:35 A.L. Category:After Life Events